Silvia's Mishaps
by Aerith The Evenstar
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that depicts all the funny and embarrassing moments Silvia had that weren't mentioned in Snow White In Middle Earth. (NOTE: Taking on any requests for future chapters)


ATE: Hey everyone! Like I promised this is one of the side stories I created for my main story Snow White In Middle Earth. This was something a friend of mine requested me to do and I thought that it'd be interesting to do.

This story is mainly supposed to be a collection of one-shots for SWIME (specifically for all the funny and embarrassing moments Silvia has that aren't mention in the main story), with most of the ideas not taking place at any specific time or order. But for this chapter this one-shot takes place some time during Chapter 3 of the main story.

I hope you all enjoy!

Declaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or LOTR and never will. I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Silvia's Mishaps<strong>

~*~Chapter 1~*~  
><span>~*~Mud and Streams~*~<span>

Silvia found herself surrounded by a bunch of faceless people, all crowding the tent-filled area she found herself wandering through. She could hear laughter all around her and she couldn't help but smile the more she listened. It didn't matter if she couldn't see the faces of those around her, she knew that they were happy.

However, she was woken up by feeling something wet on her face and her blue eyes fluttered open to find that it was starting to rain lightly. At first she was confused as to why she was on a pony or the people she was with, but then she realized that they were the same ones she met last night. Silvia looked around to find that the Company was still traveling despite the rain and as she lifted her head she noticed how stiff her neck felt from the way she'd slept so far and groaned quietly from the soreness.

"I see you're awake, Lady Silvia." A voice said from behind her.

Silvia turned around to look over her shoulder (the soreness in her neck increasing slightly from the effort) and found the Dwarf she'd been riding with this whole time. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember his name.

"Bofur?" She guessed, unsure if she was right.

She watched as a grin appeared on his face, a knowing look twinkling in his eyes.

"You remembered! I thought you might've forgotten it after your little nap."

Silvia turned to look forward again before glancing up at the sky, watching the raindrops fall from the sky. It wasn't light, but it wasn't overly heavy that it was pouring. She could feel the water lightly landing on her face as it started to get her face wet.

"It's raining." Her voice was quiet and thoughtful.

"Aye, it is. Do you remember the rain?"

"I do, yet at the same time I don't. I know what it is, but I don't remember the last time I felt it. Does that make any sense?"

'It's understandable. But it's a good thing you're awake now since we should be stopping in just a bit."

Just like Bofur said, the Company did stop, and luckily so did the rain much to everyone's relief. The Dwarf helped her down from the pony and once she was down she noticed how the others were walking around a bit before turning back to face him.

"Just why are we stopping, anyways?" She asked.

"After riding a pony for as long as we have so far, we could use the break to stretch out our legs. We're also stopping for lunch as well since it's around that time of day." Bofur replied. "You can take this time to walk around and stretch your limbs as well, but I must warn you to watch your step. Since it rained earlier, the ground is still wet and you don't want to slip."

"I'll be careful, Bofur. Thank you."

"Good. Just be sure not to wander off too far from the group."

Silvia turned around to walk off, but when she glanced around she was suddenly overcome with confusion. Where could she go now that she was free to do so? She couldn't recall having this much freedom, and even if she could it felt...foreign.

What could she do with this new found freedom?

Looking around for a bit Silvia spotted a small hill not far from where she stood before wandering over to it. She started climbing up the slope, curious as to what she'd see once she reached the top.

In her excitement she slipped on the wet grass and before she knew it she found herself laying in a puddle of mud.

She could hear the voices of the others as they gathered around, all the while asking if she were all right. Silvia lifted her head a bit before she accidentally swallowed. Her eyes widened when she became aware of the awful taste in her mouth and she immediately spat the mud in her mouth out, making a face upon experiencing the aftertaste of it. She kept spitting even after the mud was no longer in her mouth.

Gross!

The others' concerned tones changed to them laughing upon seeing Silvia covered head to toe in mud and it was apparent she wasn't the least bit amused by this.

"This isn't funny." She grumbled, using her hands to wipe the mud out of her eyes, only to see the Dwarves (and even Gandalf!) still chuckling at her expense. Silvia glanced down at her dress and made a face when she saw the state she was in.

Double gross!

Thankfully Bilbo was making an effort not to laugh despite himself.

Silvia's thoughts were interrupted when Oin approached her and pulled her to her feet, grumbling slightly about 'infection' as he dragged her off somewhere else. Away from where the others had set up for lunch.

"Oin, where are you taking me?" She asked, feeling confused. When he didn't respond she raised her voice a bit. "Oin!"

Oin looked startled when he suddenly turned around to face Silvia, as if he hadn't been expecting to hear her.

"What is it, lass?" Oin asked.

"Where are you taking me?"

"What am I baking you?"

At this Silvia became confused.

"That's not what I-!"

"Hold on!" Oin suddenly said before taking out what looked like a trumpet and stuck the end in his ear. "Now what was it you said?"

She didn't know what to make of this, but if it was one thing she knew it was that Oin apparently had hearing problems, if seeing him using a trumpet as a hearing aid was anything to go by. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I was asking where you were taking me." She told him.

At this a look of understanding crossed the Dwarf's face.

"I'm taking you to a stream so that you can get washed up. We don't need your wounds getting infected from the mud you're covered in."

Silvia remembered the mud she was covered her from head to toe and she didn't like being so filthy. If it meant getting rid of the mud she'd gladly take any chance she got.

It wasn't long before Oin brought her to a nearby stream, the bushes and trees they traversed through serving as good cover to allow her some privacy from the others. The Dwarf soon left her to bathe, instructing her to call for them if she was in any trouble. When she was left alone Silvia was careful with getting undressed (the places she was injured were still very sore), but once she was undressed she saw that there were bandages wrapped around her shoulder, leg, and stomach.

Curiosity got the better of her and she sat down before unwrapping the bandages around her leg, only to regret it when she saw the small hole in her leg where something had shot her, the skin around it still slightly inflamed since it had occurred recently. Her stomach and shoulder were in the same state and she felt so scared and confused upon see them.

What happened to her? Who could've done this to her? She couldn't remember anything that might've led to her getting these wounds in the first place and it scared her. She wanted to scream, to cry, but she knew that if she did one of the Dwarves would end up running to her aid only to found out her wails were nothing more than false alarms. She didn't want them to come just because she was scared of what she couldn't remember, but more importantly she didn't want anyone else to see these nasty wounds at all.

Pulling her gaze away from her own injuries Silvia got her underwear and bra off and placed her things on the ground beside the stream before going into the water. As soon as she made contact with the water she immediately climbed out since it was so cold. She didn't want to go in there! Then there was the fact that she had to clean herself of the mud that was on her and even in her hair as well. After much hesitation she eventually went back in, shivering as goosebumps formed on her skin.

Silvia did her best to clean herself off, but it was her hair that gave her problems. She got frustrated at how hard it was to get the mud out of her hair and it didn't help that she had some knots in her hair from the effort it took. Many times she wanted to give up due to how much trouble it was to get her hair clean, but eventually her efforts paid off in the end, much to her own relief.

After getting herself cleaned up in the water Silvia glanced over to her mud covered dress and that was when an idea popped into her head. Since she was already clean why not do the same for her own clothes? It was all she had to wear and she might as well make sure that it was well taken care of. She waded over to where her belongings were and pulled her dress into the water before proceeding to use her hands to wash the mud out of the cloth as best she could.

She let out a yelp when she suddenly felt something brush past her leg and it wasn't until she saw her dress floating away with the current that she realized she had let go of the only thing she wore!

Silvia panicked and started chasing after her dress, struggling to reach it since she wasn't able to run as fast as she'd like through the water. Seeing as she wasn't getting any closer she ended up getting out of the stream so she could run on solid ground. Even though she was on land she wasn't able to run as fast since she was trying to be careful not to step on any rocks or twigs (she learned her lesson the hard way when she stepped on a tiny pebble).

She just hoped that the others didn't see her running around naked.

After what seemed like hours of running in humiliation, Silvia eventually managed to retrieve her dress and quickly pulled it out of the water. She let out a sigh of relief as she slumped to the ground, hugging her dress close as she used it to cover her front. She didn't care if it was soaking wet or that she was shivering from the air that felt cold, she was just glad that she hadn't lost the only thing she really owned. Holding the dress out in front of her Silvia was surprised to see that it was clean of the mud it had been covered in.

How ironic.

Silvia held her dress in front of her as she made her way back to where she left the rest of her things on and she couldn't stop herself from shivering since she had to wear her wet clothes. As much as she didn't like it she didn't have a choice since it was all she had to wear. Fully clothed she started making her way back to where the others were.

To say that everyone was surprised felt like an understatement at that moment. She felt awkward as she shifted uneasily in place, not at all used to the attention she was getting from everyone. Thankfully Gandalf was the first to break the silence.

"My dear, why on earth are your clothes all wet?" The Wizard asked, sounding concerned.

At this Silvia blushed as she remembered the events that transpired while she'd been away from everyone.

"Funny you should ask that…" She said in response.

"Well go on! Tell us what happened." Bofur urged, the others quietly agreeing as well.

"Do I have to?"

"Oh course. Anyone would be wondering the same thing if they saw someone in the same state." Balin replied.

Silvia sighed, realizing there was no way out of this situation.

"I was washing up in the stream when I got the idea of washing my dress. I accidently let it go when I got startled and I ended up having to chase after it."

Her face got warmer as the Dwarves started laughing at what happened and she wished she could find a rock big enough to crawl under due to how embarrassed she was. Sadly that wasn't an option and all she could do was lower her gaze, finding the ground to be very interesting for once.

She was taken by surprised when someone started dragging her away from the others and she looked up to find that it was Oin gently leading her while he carried two blankets with him along with his pack. She was confused as to why his intentions where, but then they stopped when they were far enough away so that the others couldn't see them since there enough bushes to block their view.

"Change out of your dress and use these to cover yourself up." Oin said, handing her the two blankets before turning around to face away from her.

Silvia wasn't sure what to do but she took of her dress, shivering as goosebumps formed on her skin again from the cold. She wrapped one of the blankets around her waist and the other wrapped around her chest in order to cover herself up. The result was something akin to a strapless dress that covered her well enough. She went up to Oin and tapped him on the shoulder to get her attention, watching as he turned around to look at her.

"Good. You're decent." He commented. "Now sit down so I can tend to your injuries."

She did as she was told and sat down on a nearby rock. Oin approached her with his pack, rummaging around inside before pulling out some bandages and something else she didn't recognize. It almost looked like some sort of ointment. Whatever it was the Dwarf scooped some of it out with his fingers, lifting the blanket covering her lower half enough so that he could see the wound on her leg and smearing the substance on it. He did this with her shoulder and her stomach as well, wrapping bandages around the injuries to cover them up.

Silvia was grateful when Oin soon finished and she grabbed her dress before following the Dwarf back to their temporary camp. It was when they got back that her dress was place close to the fire so that it could get dry while everyone sat around waiting for lunch, and it remain that way even during their meal. Because of the incident Silvia had it was agreed upon that she wouldn't be allowed to bathe by herself without any kind of supervision in the future. She could understand where they were coming from, but the idea itself made her feel uneasy. But sacrifices had to be made.

Sadly, she still had the aftertaste of mud in her mouth.

* * *

><p>ATE: For such a simple idea it took me quite a good number of days to plan AND write this up.<p>

Just so you all know my friend and I have another idea planned up for this side story, but I'm willing to take on any requests you readers might have for other one-shots to add to Silvia's Mishaps. Whatever ideas or requests you have please leave them in a review! I can always use ideas for this collection of one-shots for this story.


End file.
